Manann
Manann, God of the Seas Description Manann is the son of Taal, the god of wild places, and Rhya, the goddess of nature, and is the deity of the seas and oceans. He controls the tides and the currents and is as unpredictable and changeable as the sea itself. He is usually portrayed as a huge, powerfully-built man, wearing a spiked crown of black iron and dressed in barbarian clothes in the same way as his father, but he can also take the form of a whirlpool or waterspout or a huge sea-monster. Alignment Neutral. Symbol Manann is most commonly represented by an abstract wave design, a symbol he shares with several lesser deities of water. His five-pointed crown is also a common symbol, as is a stylised albatross. His clerics normally wear robes of dark greenish-blue or bluish-grey, sometimes trimmed with a wave pattern in blue or white. Area Of Worship Manann is worshipped in coastal areas throughout the northern coast of the Old World. He is worshipped chiefly by those who depend on the sea - sailors, fishermen, and the like - and it is customary for characters about to make a sea voyage to make a small sacrifice to him in the hope of a good crossing. He is also worshipped by the Pirates of Sartosa and other places, who see him as a ferocious and warlike deity, quick to attack those who trespass in his watery domain. It is rumoured that he also has some Sea Elf followers, who call him Mathlann, although there is no recorded contacts between them and his Human followers. Sub-Cults Manann, the God of the Seas, is worshipped by some Sea Elves as Mathlann, God of Storms, and as Stromfels, God of Reefs and Currents, by some wreckers and pirates along the northern coast of The Empire. The worship of Stromfels is illegal in The Empire. He is also worshipped under a variety of names and titles by boatmen and others living on tidal rivers. Temples Nearly all of Manann's temples are situated in coastal towns, although a few are found in inland ports where seagoing vessels can put in - such as Mousillon and Altdorf. Manann's chief temple is in the docks quarter of Marienburg; it is a huge and well-appointed building, housing the immense wealth offered up by generations of merchants and seamen. Like Taal's, Manann's temples tend to be semi-autonomous, although all are tributary to the one in Marienburg. Temples to Manann vary widely in form and size. Normally, they are spacious halls, capable of holding large congregations for services and celebrations. They normally contain a large statue of Manann, but other details vary considerably, generally following the styles of architecture and decoration prevailing in the place in which they were built. Shrines to Manann are equally diverse and can vary from elaborate small buildings to simple statues on street corners or between warehouses. Friends And Enemies The cult of Manann is on friendly terms with those of his father Taal, his mother Rhya, and his father's brother Ulric. It seldom comes into conflict with the other religions of the Old World. Holy Days The major holy day of Manann's religion is the spring equinox, marking the beginning of the season for long voyages. Other festivals are at the turn of the spring and neap tides. Cult Requirements Followers of Manann may come from any background; there are no particular requirements to join the religion. Strictures Most of the strictures imposed on followers of Manann are simply formalised versions of common sailors' superstitions. Whistling while aboard ship is forbidden, for example, as is starting a voyage on the thirteenth day of the month or killing an albatross. Spell Use Clerics of Manann are able to use all Petty Magic and Elemental Magic spells. Skills In addition to the skills normally available to Initiates and Clerics, priests of Manann gain Swim at Initiate level. Initiates gain a limited form of Augury, which allows them to predict changes in the weather. Clerics of Manann may choose one of the following skills at each level: Augury (full strength), Astrology, Boat Building, Fish, Orientation, Sailing, Scrying, and Scapulomancy. Clerics of Manann have a 1% chance of gaining Oracle and 3% chance of gaining Visionary each time they advance a level; these skills cost 100 experience points each and cannot be used until the point cost is paid. Trials Trials set to followers of Manann normally involve making long and/or hazardous journeys, such as crossing the Sea Of Claws in winter. Blessings Skills favoured by Manann include Astronomy, Boat Building, Fish, Orientation, Sailing, and Swim. There are no particularly favoured tests, although Risk tests taken while at sea may receive a bonus. Category:Rules Category:Religion